


Сумерки у воды

by Zolotilda



Category: massive attack, portishead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolotilda/pseuds/Zolotilda
Summary: "Если не нашел работу про своих персонажей - напиши ее сам", вот каким принципом я руководствовалась, когда засела за него. Речь о пионерах трип-хопа и одних из моих любимых выходцев из Британии - Роберте и Бэт. Что если они втайне и вправду друзья? Что будет, если представить, что они встречаются у реки прохладным осенним вечером?





	Сумерки у воды

«Всё, что видишь ты, — видимость только одна. Только форма, а суть никому не видна. Смысл этих картинок понять не пытайся, сядь спокойно в сторонке и выпей вина» — Омар Хайям.

Пустая пыльная беседка у побережья реки в разгар осени выглядела для Роберта идеально. На улицах Бристоля стремительно холодало, и желающих посидеть в деревянном домишке, еле скрывающем от ветра, было все меньше, и Роберт был как раз из их числа.  
Он остановился у тропинки, уходящей к реке, и повел велосипед осторожными шагами вниз. Ближе к берегу запахло сыростью, болотом и костром. Тропинка обвивала бугорки на земле, на которых желтели увядшие кусты травы, под ногами то и дело попадалась галька, обточенная речной водой. Параллельно тропинке, возвышаясь над землей, сверху вниз была проложена широкая железная лестница с деревянными перилами. Для гуляющих по набережной горожан она выглядела более надежной и безопасной, нежели крутая тропа. «Как же нелепо она здесь выглядит» — в очередной раз отметил про себя Роберт.  
Ветер усиливался, небо над рекой темнело. Роберт взглянул на часы и, достав блокнот размером с ладонь принялся делать очередной набросок. Следующим летом они с Грантом планируют выпустить альбом, и Роберт очень хотел начать работать над ним как можно раньше. Не успел он и закончить строчку, как чья-то рука похлопала его по плечу, и он обернулся.  
 — Хоть бы раз испугался! — произнес знакомый голос. Это была Бэт.  
 — Хоть бы раз вовремя пришла, — с улыбкой парировал Роберт. Гостья зашла внутрь, и они обнялись.  
Тучи над горизонтом разошлись и появилось закатное солнце. Красные лучи умирающего дня еще доставали до беседки, но уже не освещали реку, отчего вода в ней казалась почти черной. Бэт открыла сумку, достала большой термос и открыла крышку. По беседке разлился теплый запах чая и цитруса.  
— Как по мне, так лучше взять чай и положить туда свежего бергамота, чем пить это. Говорят, что коробочку с черным чаем, пропитанным бергамотовым маслом министру Грею презентовал китайский мандарин* за спасение своего сына британскими моряками. Хотя сами китайцы пили зеленый чай, да и бергамот у них особо не растет. Этот чай пахнет выдумкой, Бэт, — произнес Роберт, поднося бумажные стаканы к термосу.  
— Тогда в следующий раз будем пить, то, что ты принесешь, — усмехнулась Бэт, разливая напиток, — учти — я не пью Клан Макгрегор!  
Роберт оглянулся назад. С другой стороны неба тучи тоже почти рассеялись, обнажая на глубоком синем полотне мерцающие звезды. Горячие пары чая пахнули ему в лицо, и он сделал глоток.  
— Всё вокруг — одна иллюзия, — произнес он с какой-то грустью.  
— Всё? — спросила она и на секунду задумалась. — Река как была рекой, так и осталась. Камни, песок, деревья — все это настоящее. Это было до нас и будет после нас. —  
Бэт поправила растрепавшиеся волосы и надела капюшон. Становилось холодно.  
— Я больше не чувствую этого. Все меняется, будто пропала основа вещей, сама их суть. Чем больше мы ездим по гастролям, записываем концерты, даем интервью, тем мне больше кажется, что мы отдаляемся от того, чем занимались вначале. Как бы я не избегал превращения в фаст-фуд, все становится пародией на нас, мы сами — собственная пародия! — с болью в голосе произнес Роберт. Внезапный поток ветра пронесся сквозь беседку и вырвал из его рук пустой стакан. Он почти улетел, но Роберт резким движением руки поймал его над головой.  
Бэт сощурилась. Все это было ей так знакомо.  
 — Узнаю Бэнкси в твоих словах, — сказал она и улыбнулась.  
Роберт выразительно посмотрел на нее, и они усмехнулись.  
— Роберт, я чувствовала то же самое. Когда к нам пришла известность я сама не знала кто я — Бэт Гиббонс, которую придумали журналисты и фанаты Портисхеад, или все еще я. Со временем я для себя решила, что я — это мое творчество. Каждая твоя песня — это ты. Вот это и есть настоящее. —  
Роберт задумчиво сжал свои тонкие губы, отчего они почти полностью исчезли.  
— Знаешь, я тут неделю назад сидел в мастерской и нарисовал голову собаки. Она мне так понравилась, что я отправил ее Гранту в Директ. И знаешь что? Он мне в ответ прислал практически такую же картинку, которую я нарисовал три года назад. И самое ужасное, что та работа была гораздо лучше. А спустя пару дней я услышал в моей голове появился неплохой новый мотив. Такой дождливый, глубокий и глухой. Я уже в точности представлял какой вокал будет у этой песни. Засев в студии, я начал перебирать варианты инструментов, и тут на глаза мне попался список песен из альбома «Protection». Меня будто током ударило, когда я остановился на строчке «Better Things». Это была она, она крутилась в моей голове. —  
Роберт посмотрел ей в глаза, возбужденно вскинув брови, отчего они еще больше стали походить на две галочки. Бэт растерянно посмотрела на друга.  
— Мне нужно кое-что. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказала мне о своей любви. Что ты чувствовала? — спросил Роберт.  
-Что? — она издала удивленный смешок.  
Бэт посмотрела на Роберта, будто видела его впервые. Несмотря на дружбу в двадцать лет и понимание друг друга без слов, многое в жизни каждого из них оставалось за кадром, и Бэт только сейчас так остро это поняла. Они никогда не говорили о таких вещах как любовь, секс, друзья, родные. Это было просто не нужно, им было достаточно духовного родства. Теперь же два немногословных художника и в каком-то смысле аскета, между которыми всегда было так много общего внезапно сделались такими далекими, после того, как Роберт нарушил этот негласный обет. Он обнажил саму призму, через которую каждый из них смотрел друг на друга, и теперь им придется заново знакомиться.  
Роберт тихо произнес:  
— Прошу, Бэт.  
Она перевела глаза на тускло светящуюся линию небосвода вдоль горизонта.  
— Ну… это было давно, я только начала петь. На сцене, по-взрослому. Стеснялась ужасно, убегала в гримерку, там плакала, радовалась, успокаивалась. Потом познакомилась с ним. Не слишком высокий для меня, темноволосый и с ясным взглядом, подрабатывал в одном клубе, где я пела. Когда я увидела его впервые, то он показался мне грубоватым, пошлым, но очень неглупым, в общем ничего особенного. Он ходил за мной, ненавязчиво, но постоянно появляясь в моей жизни. Однажды мы пили виски с ним и его другом. Вокруг шум, много света, цвета и музыки. Весело. И тут посередине разговора он встает из-за столика, нежно так одевает на меня свой пиджак и говорит: «Я скоро приду». И уходит. Проходит минут двадцать, время — глубокая ночь, а его нет. А его друг все болтает и болтает без умолку. Мне стало страшно. Я спросила у дружка, когда придет мой знакомый, а тот лишь смеялся. И тут у меня перемкнуло. Я вцепилась в этот пиджак, встала и начала бегать по залу, как ненормальная и спрашивать, не видел ли кто брюнета в желтой рубашке. И представь — никто не видел. —  
— И в чем любовь? —  
— А вот где–то тогда она и родилась. Из ничего. Люди смеялись надо мной, а я в слезах бегала вокруг, и страшно хотела его видеть, больше никто мне не был нужен. Такое животное, опьяняющее чувство смеси страха и страсти. Когда же я наконец его встретила недалеко от клуба, то упала в его объятия. Он обнял меня, успокоил, вызвал такси, мы поехали к нему, провели вместе ночь и жили потом вместе около года. А потом я уехала в Бристоль.-  
 — Почему? —  
 — Он слишком хорошо меня знал. Я его обожала, для меня он всегда был тем брюнетом в желтой рубашке, таким же желанным, как в тот вечер. А у него пропал ко мне интерес, появилась другая женщина. Если женщину простить можно, то равнодушие — никогда.  
Роберт достал телефон и что-то в нем записал. Бэт закурила.  
— Ты же бросила? —  
— Это небольшая слабость. Что-то сегодня этот Эрл Грей действует на меня как тот самый Клан Макгрегор. —  
— Только не говори, что ты не пьешь его из-за этой истории, которую я только что услышал, — приподняв бровь спросил Роберт, продолжая что-то записывать. Она сделала затяжку и в полуулыбке кивнула. Они усмехнулись. Роберт убрал телефон в карман куртки и потянулся к термосу за очередной порцией чая.  
 — Ну что? — спросила Бэт  
— Чай? Заварился и теперь его уже можно пить без ругательств, — улыбнулся Роб.  
— Я про мой рассказ. —  
— Надо подумать. Переварить. Пока ничего не могу сказать. —  
Бэт затушила сигарету и нахмурилась. Надо было ему скормить выдуманную историю, с легкой досадой подумала она.  
 — Ты и сейчас любишь его? — спросил Роберт  
— Не знаю. Наверное да. —  
— Любовь… Какое разное чувство. И это, вероятно, самая большая иллюзия, — резюмировал Роберт.  
— Не знаю. А у тебя какая иллюзия? —  
— Сначала это цвет. Такой яркий, и ты не можешь им насытиться, ты ешь его, пьешь его, всасываешь его, пока не станет плохо. Иногда это перерастает уже в фигуру, силуэт, со своей системой и порядком. Ты берешь весь свой мир и пытаешься соединить с миром другого человека, и если все это заработает как одна машина, как одна большая вселенная, то, наверное, это и есть счастье. Только такого я не встречал. —  
— Я имела в виду любил ли ты, — переспросила Бэт.  
Солнце скрылось за горизонтом и стало темно. Роберт, помедлив, вытащил телефон и включил фонарик, направив его в щель скамейки, из-за чего свет стал приглушенным, освещая лишь пыльный дощатый пол и их кроссовки. Из-под половицы неспешно выполз черный маленький жучок и поплелся на улицу.  
— А я думал они уже все передохли, — провожая жучка взглядом удивился Роб  
— Я тоже. Видимо он пошел искать свою смерть, — ответила Бэт, и они оба молчали, пока жук не скрылся в синей темноте.  
— Роберт, помнишь наш концерт в Дюнкерке? — осторожно начала Бэт.  
Роберт молча смотрел на бумажный стакан, раскручивая в нем воронку из чая.  
— Мы плыли из Дувра, и ты подошел к той девушке… —  
Молчание. Воронка в стакане.  
Бэт почувствовала неловкость.  
— Она плыла одна, и никто так и не смог узнать, почему она выбросилась в море. Ты был последним, кто разговаривал с ней. Она же была француженкой? —  
— Если ты так много знаешь, то зачем меня спрашивать, — спокойно ответил Роб.  
— Послушай, я просто хотела услышать твой рассказ. Ты ведь спросил меня о моих чувствах? Где это видано — Роберт Дель Ная флиртует с замужней темнокожей дамой и держит ее за руку на публике! А через час она покидает этот мир! —  
— Не люблю Францию, — пробормотал Роберт, будто не слышал Бэт.  
— Это же было настоящим, Роберт? Или я, как и все тебя нисколько не знаю? — допытывалась Бэт.  
Роберт молча улыбнулся, спокойно встал и вышел из беседки. Бэт вышла за ним и лишь всплеснула руками. Он включил фонарь на велосипеде, направленный прямо на нее и перекинул ногу через раму.  
— Спасибо, Бэт. Ты не представляешь, как помогла мне. Пора ехать домой. —  
— Напиши, как доберешься. — обессиленно произнесла она, видя, что ее вопрос видимо так и останется навсегда без ответа.  
— Если не забуду. И да, — произнес он — не драматизируй. Мы просто идеально плохо знали друг друга. Спокойной ночи, Бэт. —  
— Спокойной ночи Роберт.  
Он медленно поехал по тропинке, пока не начался подъем, потом шел с велосипедом в гору, пока сумерки не скрыли его от глаз Бэт.  
Вокруг было тихо, лишь вода плескалась о камни. Сверху, на набережной ездили редкие машины. Они оба получили новую загадку, новую историю. Правды не существует. Настоящего не существует. Каждый получает лишь то, во что верит.  
Скоро приедет такси, а уезжать совсем не хочется. Хочется переварить эти разговоры, этот день и эту песню, что вспомнилась ей. Холодный ветер трепал выбившиеся из-под капюшона пряди Бэт, а она тихо напевала:  
…Cos this life is a farce.  
I can't breathe through this mask,  
Like a fool.  
So breathe on, sister, breathe on *1…

* — Мандарин — данное португальцами название чиновников в имперском Китае, позднее также в Корее и Вьетнаме.   
*1 — Слова песни группы Portishead — «It’s a fire»:  
Потому что эта жизнь — фарс.  
Я не могу дышать через эту маску  
Как дура.  
Но ты дыши, сестренка, дыши.


End file.
